1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to adjustment of focus in an image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A focal plane of an optical system is a plane that lies perpendicular to the optical axis and that passes through a focal point of the optical system. Rays of light that enter the optical system and that are parallel to the optical axis converge on the focal point. Typically, objects within the same focal plane appear equally sharp and objects out of a focal plane appear blurred relative to the objects in the focal plane. Some image capturing devices can capture images with more than one focal plane, for example by capturing light field images or by capturing multiple images, each with a different focal plane.